


Crush

by QueenDiana8910



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caring Minho, Caring chan, Changlix(mentioned), Child Jeongin, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minsung(mentioned), Not literally just the dynamic of their relationship, Parent Banginho, Self conscious Jeongin, Self conscious Jisung, Slight banginho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiana8910/pseuds/QueenDiana8910
Summary: This ship is so underrated so I wanted to write a fic that I feel captures their relationship. So please read this fic.





	1. Hurt

The feeling was reckless. He couldn't help it his crush on Jisung. It was only natural right spending so much time around someone you're bound to feel something. Unfortunately for Jeongin it was for someone who would never feel the same. Firstly, they were both boys it was doomed from the start. But then just when Changbin and Felix give him hope Minsung and all the other many ships featuring Jisung's name slaps him up side the head and call him a dumbass for even considering. 

Eventhough, Jeongin knew it would never happen it didn't stop him from feeling this way. Every joke or face made by him made Jeongin laughed harder then ever before. Every smile or compliment sent his way made him blush. Every word that left his mouth when rapping made his heart explode. Every touch from him made him smile harder. Every touch was comforting. Every touch...

 He was ignoring him. Jisung was ignoring him, why? Jeongin was going over all the possibilities and all ended with it being his fault. Jisung wouldn't even look him in the eye sometimes. Even after Jisung would compulsively touch him he'd pull away. It was frustrating but more depressingly, depressing. What exactly did he do for Jisung to hate him. He was about ready to give up on crushes and love when Minho knocked on the door. 

"Jeongin, you've been in here all day come eat," Minho said concerned. 

"Ok, hyung just wait a minute." Jeongin said trying to compose himself as to not make the older one worry. "OH no, it's worse than I thought," Minho declared under his breath, "Chan he called me hyung!" Jeongin heard him yell down the hall way. Chan quickly rushed over to the room and sat on the bed next to Jeongin.

"What's wrong, you can tell me," Jeongin laughed a little at Chan's fatherly tone. Chan rubbed his back which did admittedly make him feel better. "Nothing," Jeongin forced a smile, "just tired." Jeongin quickly came up with a little lie. He was actually really tired of running all these scenarios of why Jisung suddenly hated him. Stuff like that takes a lot of brain energy. Also being sad but he tried to ignore that right now. 

Minho came over and sat on the bed opposite to chan with a worried look. "You know you can trust us just tell us what's going on."

"What are you guys, my parents?" Jeongin forced out a little laugh with the same smile he always wore. At least he thought so cause Minho and Chan knew it wasn't the same. They both pout a little. "Look both of us know you like to hold back your feelings when you're going through hard times, please just tell us." Chan said softly.

For some reason what Chan said broke the dam, because Jeongin eyes were suddenly filled with tears that he quickly wiped away. Minho and Chan didn't ask him about it and just hugged him. Tears flowed but he refused to make any noise. When the tears let up a little Chan and Minho let go and looked at him. They were looking for an explanation so they could solve the issue. 

Jeongin looked away he was very embarrassed to say this. Jeongin was so proud admitting he had a crush to himself took forever. Now he has to admit it to somebody else, and saying it out loud makes it true. If he were to be honest he was scared because to make it real, made him feel like it would hurt more. 

He looked away and quietly poured his guts out. "We can't hear you," Minho said softly urging him to speak just a decibel louder. Jeongin sighed and started again. "I have a crush but I'm pretty sure they hate me, because they keep ignoring me, and I've been thinking about it for days now, and I keep thinking about all the multiple reasons he might hate me." Jeongin slipped he said he by accident, but he wouldn't have need to for Chan and Minho to know who was being mentioned.

"Look I'm sure they don't hate, they may not be in the best place themselves." Minho tried to offer another explanation. 

"Why don't you try talk to that person? don't even have to mention the crush thing just the weird behavior," Chan offered. Jeongin seldomly nodded to the advice, while hugging his pillow. 

"Come on let's eat I cooked dinner," Minho tried to lighten the mood. He smiled at Jeongin and Jeongin smile back 

"Ok,  _mooom_ ," Jeongin teased Minho just laughed and hit Jeongin on the arm lightly.


	2. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter it was really encouraging and made me want to get this second chapter out quicker.

 This feeling was restless. He didn't even realize it until it was too late, His crush on Jeongin. He'd suppose he always had it since before they debuted. Always wanting to help him and be close to him. But unfortunately for Jisung everyone loved Jeongin how could Jisung compete.

Jisung loved his smile. He loved making him laugh. He loved showing his affection toward the youngest even when he got pushed away. He loved just being around him. His heart was filled with colors when he was near him.

He was ignoring him. He wouldn't talk to him unless they were on camera. He wouldn't even look him in the eye. And even when he compulsively touched him Jisung would pull away. It was just awkward for Jisung. Maybe if he avoided him for long enough maybe this feeling would go away and everything would go back to normal.

"Hey," Jisung looked up to see Felix. Felix sat beside him on the workroom floor. Jisung nodded in acknowledgment continuing his stretching. "I gotta ask, what happened between you and Jeongin?" 

"Nothing," Jisung quickly dismissed while continuing to stretch. 

"Well, it's clearly something," Felix presisted while doing some stretches of his own, "you know you can tell me, I won't judge you." Jisung sighed, he supposed talking about it would help but he didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't care about Felix knowing he liked guys. Felix wasn't the type, also Felix liked Changbin, but admitting he had a crush out loud would surely hurt. 

"It's just, I don't know," Jisung started he really didn't know what to say. For a rapper he was pretty bad at words. Well, in this situation anyway.

"Ok, don't tell me, but at least try to talk to him," Felix huffed. "It's getting real weird being around you two, and we all live together, so it's not like we ignore you guys either." 

"Yeah, I guess," Jisung laughed a little. 

He kept thinking about what he would even say. Did Jeongin even notice or care. Maybe Jeongin was relieved, one less person he'd have to push away. He's probably happier with Hyunjin or Seungmin anyway, right. He probably didn't even matter to him. Compared to the others he was probably last on the list. 

These thoughts kept haunting him. He was tired, and he just didn't know what to say. And even worse he continued to ignore him. He didn't know what to do. If he should talk like Felix said or just let it pass by. The whole situation was just painful. He hoped it was just fade away, this problem,  this awkwardness, this feeling.

"Jisung?" He quickly turned around, it was Jeongin, but why? Wasn't this better for the both of them. Leaving things unresolved to be later on forgotten about. "Can we talk?" Jisung just nodded his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongin finally gathered enough courage to speak to Jisung. After thinking over the right questions to ask and responses to possible answers. And after a lot encouragement from Minho and Chan. The time has come.

No one was in the workroom when Jeongin walked in but Jisung. Ok now or never. "Jisung? Can we talk?" Jisung nodded his head. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jisung was nervous, they both were. 

"Well I was just wondering why... you hate me?" That came out wrong he didn't mean to say it like that. He planned on taking a more subtle approach, but if he got answers this was fine too.

"What!" Jisung was completely bewildered.

"I mean... you've been ignoring me for the longest and you don't even look me in the eye, I didn't mean to say it like this exactly, but I just want to know why do you hate me." Jeongin quickly forced out while looking everywhere but Jisung face. But all Jisung was doing was looking at Jeongin in disbelief. Jisung couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him hate Jeongin, impossible!

"I don't hate you!" He grabbed Jeongin's shoulders which forced Jeongin to look at him. 

"Then why do you act like it!" Jeongin cried out on the brink of tears. It finally hit Jisung like a ton of bricks. Why was he ignoring him if all he ever wanted to do was the exact opposite, he had been an idiot. 

"Look." He cupped Jeongin's face forcing the younger to look him in the eye. Jisung looks away for a second before talking again. "I don't hate you, the truth is the one I hate is me. I was scared." Jisung looked down how could he do this to him, the one who makes him so happy. Jeongin was looking pensive still teary eyed.

"Of what?" he said softly placing his hand over Jisung's. Which made Jisung look at him again.

"I was scared..." Jisung was still to afraid to say it aloud. "I was scared that I was in last place. That I couldn't compare to others, that you didn't love me. I used their love for you to convince myself you would never love me in the same way I love you. I'm really stupid and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to. I was just trying to protect myself" Jisung hugged the younger who was crying. 

After a few moments of hugging Jeongin spoke up, "You're so stupid and I'm never gonna stop being mad at you," Jisung pulled back and looked at the younger in shock. Jeongin quickly pulled him into a kiss. Jisung was still shocked. "Not only are you stupid, you're slow and look like a squirrel." 

"Is this a confession?" Jisung was shocked and very confused.

"Yes dummy." Jeongin quickly pulling him back into another kiss which Jisung reciprocated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it's done I might write a bonus fluff chapter who knows.


End file.
